Integrated linear systems may be used in manufacturing and other fields to control movement of a tool or other device in the X, Y, and/or Z planes. An example XY linear system may include a table having a linear actuator for movement in the X direction and another linear actuator for movement in the Y direction. A carriage is operably coupled to the linear actuators so that the carriage can be moved to any Cartesian position, i.e., (X,Y), on the table.